


Little Did He Know

by Worldlyshuku



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Complete, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexuality, Kink Meme, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sexual Content, Wall Sex, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldlyshuku/pseuds/Worldlyshuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen discovers that he's totally into F!Trevelyan fingering his ass, preferably during a blow job, of course.<br/>A One-shot LJ Kink Meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Did He Know

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt over on the DAI LiveJournal Kink Meme:  
> Trevelyan fingers Cullen's ass while giving him a blowjob and he grows to love it. When he's not pushing her up against hard surfaces he demands that she fill him up.  
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12606.html?thread=49868606#t49868606
> 
> This fill I hope covers/expands on everything within the prompt even though it's short and simple. :) Thanks to captcha for the title! Haha.  
> This is my latest work, and although it's not my forte, I had a lot of fun writing it. See tags for kink warnings.

* * *

 

The first time the Inquisitor asked if she could play with his ass, tongue teasingly flicking against the head of his erection, Cullen had been confused. She had squeezed a butt cheek and let her finger wander between the curves, and he stuttered an “Oh! No. I mean, no, I'm... Maybe later?”

Honestly, he just wanted his cock in her mouth and nothing to distract him from that feeling. Their sexual relationship had still been new, barely a handful of encounters, and his buttocks had never been something he had considered.

* * *

 

When Trevelyan asked almost a month later, her wet mouth had immediately descended on him, and any reply Cullen had had was lost in a moan.

That marked the day he had begun to notice how much she touched his behind, grabbing, kneading, squeezing, poking – whatever she could do to get her hands on his ass, whether they were in private or she was copping a quick feel in public. He didn't _dislike_ the attention, but it didn't keep him from blushing when she snuck a handful at the war table.

* * *

 

Cullen confronted her about it a few weeks later, before she could distract him with that expert mouth. She told him that she wanted to explore new means of pleasure for him, that she loved listening to the things that rolled off of his tongue. The Inquisitor stuck out a bit of her own tongue at that. He hesitantly agreed, not sure how pleasurable it would be for him, but if she found enjoyment out of it, he was willing to try.

 

That night, when an oil-slicked finger breached his entrance, sliding only to the first knuckle, he sucked in a breath, his body going rigid. Trevelyan coaxed Cullen to relax, but he could only uncomfortably squirm, and she removed her finger. She patted his bottom reassuringly and proceeded to milk his cock dry, the unsuccessful tryst barely a distant memory after he flipped her around and took her hard against his desk.

* * *

 

It took a few more intimate nights spent up in his loft before the Inquisitor asked again. He was warm and flushed from the wine. When he spread his legs wide and lifted his back from the bed, Trevelyan lightly chuckled at the almost obscene gesture. She didn't hesitate to take Cullen's offering though and grabbed the oil that they had tossed on the floor a few days before.

 

Cullen couldn't admit if it was the alcohol that had helped him relax or if he had finally given in to his lover, but he sighed and his eyes fluttered closed as Trevelyan eased a finger between his cheeks and past the tight ring of muscle. He would never tell her, but he ended up faking a few moans; while her finger inside him wasn't painful, it wasn't exactly _pleasurable_. It felt more intrusive than anything, but his sounds stirred the Inquisitor on for more eager head bobbing on his cock that he rather enjoyed.

A few minutes that felt much longer than that, and suddenly, Trevelyan had hit _something_. The sensation was stark, unexpected, and he cried out, bucking hard into her mouth. His body seemed to betray him as his initial reaction had him quickly pulling away from her. The Inquisitor blinked, a former-templar no longer splayed wide in front of her.

“Ah! I'm sorry,” Cullen tried to apologize, shifting back to her, “I... I don't know what happened.”

Trevelyan had smiled sweetly, shaking her head. She sat up and crawled over his body, kissing the confused man on the mouth. “We're making progress.” Even as she reached down to guide his erection into her, Cullen couldn't quite shake that sensation of whatever the Inquisitor had touched hidden inside of him.

* * *

 

Finally, _finally_ , one evening with his cock stretching her mouth wide, she found that spot again, and Cullen didn't bolt away. She was gentle at first, pushing in to her second knuckle and massaging inside his ass, listening to his breathy gasps and feeling his thighs quiver against her shoulders. She hummed around him, eliciting a strangled 'ah!'. As she pushed her finger against that bundle of nerves, exerting a continuous pressure, that 'ah!' carried on for a bit longer.

Cullen could feel his body's response straight through his dick, getting impossibly harder and swelling against Trevelyan's talented tongue. He could only fist his hands into the sheets beside him to keep himself still, groaning curses to the Maker when he finally came, his semen shooting out with such force that the Inquisitor had to let him go and sit back. He hardly noticed her absence as he rode the intense orgasm out, his toes curling and heels digging into the mattress.

Trevelyan used his discarded smalls to wipe away the trail of cum from her jaw and neck while the commander gathered his wits. He shot her a lopsided smile, and she laid down beside him, kissing his nose. Cullen gathered her into his arms, curling up against her.

“That was... um... wow,” was all he could manage.

Cullen had been particularly attentive that next morning when he brought her to completion three times.

* * *

 

After a few more tries, Trevelyan had seemed surprised (and a little giddy) when he had started asking her for it. He was anxious about it at first, but over time, he began to demand her to fill him up. She always obliged.

* * *

 

“Mmm, missed you,” Trevelyan muttered between kisses peppered over his mouth, chin, nose, and cheeks.

“Me, too,” Cullen agreed, trying to plant a kiss to her wandering mouth before grabbing her jaw in both hands and holding her where he wanted her.

She responded eagerly, trapping his tongue between her teeth and sucking gently. Her arms curled over his shoulders, and her fingers toyed slightly with the curls of hair at the back of his neck. “I was going to be very mad if you had asked me here to go over reports with you,” she said when she pulled back to look up at him with a tilt of her chin.

Cullen dropped his hands, circling her waist, and roughly grabbed her round bottom. “We've gone over reports enough already since your return.” He pulled her forward, her stomach trapping the bulge growing in his breeches. “I have other _pressing_ matters that require your attention.”

Trevelyan raised an eyebrow, an impish grin tugging at her mouth. “Oh, that does seem to be a problem. I'll have look into it right away.” She glanced down at her chest and could feel Cullen's cock twitch against her. She was pleased to see him out of his armor; getting those pieces off, while not overly difficult, did take some time that she didn't care to waste right now. “Prepare for inspection, soldier.”

Cullen gave her a nervous chuckle; he would never be able to inspect his ranks the same ever again thanks to this woman. He'd have to ask her one day to come up with some other way of making him strip down, but he feared she'd only invent another way to torture his everyday thoughts. Rather than fully strip, he reached between them and unlaced his trousers, his hand wandering a bit too far down occassionally to brush against her own cloth-covered sex. Her arms were still around his shoulders, and Cullen nibbled at her ear, listening to her hum her approval, as he worked his trousers and smallclothes down his thighs.

She grabbed him suddenly, his cock already mostly hard with the anticipation of what was to come. Cullen groaned against her jaw, biting down a little harder on her ear. Her grip loosened only to palm the underside of him gently, pushing against the head of his shaft. Trevelyan moved her ear away from his mouth and returned the favor, nibbling on his earlobe before traveling her mouth and tongue down his stubbly jaw to the bottom of his chin.

Cullen briefly thought that the Inquisitor's tongue was going to be the death of him one day, but that mouth was coaxing a nice sound from his throat and those fingers were dancing over his hardened flesh with such ease. He saw her ponder his blouse for just a moment before she dropped to her knees in front of him. His gut clenched tight, heat and blood and all thought rushing to the body part that the Inquisitor had in her hand and was raking her eyes over with mischievous intentions. He could scarcely control his own body, a quiet moan slipping from his between his lips as her own lips wrapped around him. She pushed her neck forward and pulled back a few times, slowly moving his length in her mouth. Trevelyan pushed fully forward, practically swallowing as much of the straining member as she could in that position. Cullen choked on a few curses, fisting a hand into her hair, but careful not to tug too hard.

He whined as he looked down, unable to see her mouth around him with his blouse floating in the way. Cullen balled it up out of the way with his free hand, and Trevelyan's eyes flicked up to meet his through her lashes. She swallowed him again, huffing a breath around his cock that had him gritting his teeth at the rush of air. She hummed and laughed at the repressed sounds he made, making him shiver with the vibrations.

“Maker's breath,” he gasped, his hips starting to roll of their own accord, trying to find a match to the rhythm of her mouth on his shaft, “I've missed you.”

Trevelyan pulled back, sticking her tongue out to trail it over the liquid beading on the tip, and closed her mouth over just the head. Cullen tried desperately not to buck into her mouth as her tongue swirled around and around, her hand pumping the rest of his heated organ. When she crept her other hand up the inside of his thigh and cupped his balls, Cullen bit down on his bottom lip and took in a sharp breath through his nose.

Her hand begin to wander, thumb grazing over and pressing against the skin behind his balls. Cullen could feel his entire body clench with great anticipation as her thumb slid over his anus, and he let loose a confused whine as the thumb traveled past by it without hesitation, her hand and fingers moving to the side and down his thigh again.

“Patience,” Trevelyan whispered to the tip of his cock, a smile playing at her lips. She placed small kisses to the side of his shaft, listening to the man grumble.

Cullen tugged on her hair just enough for the Inquisitor to sit back on her heels and look up at him. “You're such a _tease_ ,” he snorted lightly.

She reached her hands around his hips to squeeze his butt cheeks roughly, causing Cullen to grunt in surprise and rock up on to the balls of his feet still in his boots. She didn't snap back a retort, but her grip on his ass grew more firm as he fell back on his heels, and she held him steady to take his cock into her mouth again. The motion jerked him forward once again, and he dropped his shirt to slap his palm against the wall behind her to keep his balance. He idly realized that the wall hadn't been as far away as he had initially thought.

All the while, she was sucking on his cock, and the wet slurping sounds and 'mmm's around him was driving him crazy with need. Need to thrust into her mouth. Need to fuck her tight pussy. Need her touching him all over.  Need to come. Need to _anything_ other than hunch over her with his pants around his knees and shake from the tension in his muscles.

Her hands were still on his ass, kneading the muscled forms. Trevelyan moved her hands, squeezing and pinching the skin on Cullen's behind at leisure. Her fingers began to dip into the crease between his cheeks, grazing up and down. She really was a huge tease, working him up into a fervor, but loved her for it. One finger was slipping over his back entrance, never sliding in, but only pressing and circling around, making his body tighten with every brush of the offending digit.

“Andraste's tits! Fucking put your fingers inside me already!” he pleaded, one hand spasming against her scalp and the other digging into the hard surface of the wall.

Trevelyan tried not to chuckle, letting go of his cock with a slight 'pop'. “I... the oil...” She glanced over towards his desk where a bottle of oil was hiding in one of the drawers.

Cullen didn't look up. His hips snapped once, bobbing his red erection in front of her. “I don't... just-” He groaned, leaning more heavily into his arm and the hand holding him up on the wall behind Trevelyan. “Maker, _please_.” The desperate crack in his voice had his face flushing pink.

The Inquisitor brought her hands back around and wrapped one around his shaft, pumping a slow and steady rhythm. The other hand went to her mouth, and she licked one of her fingers, stuck two into her mouth, and then sucked, all while keeping her eyes locked with Cullen's half-lidded gaze. Seeing her with her fingers in her mouth, saliva trailing between the digits, and Cullen was starting to miss the attention his cock had been receiving earlier. She must have sensed that when she flicked her thumb over the head, spreading more of the pre-cum leaking from his tip.

His gut was an anxious knot by the time the hand in the Inquisitor's mouth found its way between his thighs again, pausing at his entrance. She made no move other than her other hand still gently rolling over his member as she watched his eyes flutter closed and his bottom lip catch on his teeth. The building promise of what was to come made Cullen whisper her name with a shaky whine.

She pushed a digit in, the ring of muscle at his entrance tight and unyielding at first, and Cullen sucked in a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Even now, the initial entry wasn't comfortable, but it was satisfying in a way that he couldn't describe. Trevelyan was using small and slow thrusts to work her finger in deeper, almost past the second knuckle. “Ngh,” Cullen gasped, canting his hips back slightly; the movement almost shoving her finger further in.

Seemingly satisfied by the pleased noises coming from the commander, Trevelyan shifted on her toes and knees before circling his cock with her mouth. Cullen bit back a groan as her tongue pressed along the underside of his length and her finger curled forward inside of him. His legs shook when that finger brushed past the bundle of nerves in his ass, and he didn't bother covering the moan when she touched his prostate again with the lightest of pressure.

Already his shaft was positively responding, seeming to further fill her as she wetly sucked him in and out of her mouth. The hand not toying with his ass was groping whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth, including tracing a finger around the curve of one of his balls. With double the sensation of being buried in her mouth and her being buried in his ass, Cullen's body was flushed and quivering and covered in small droplets of perspiration. “Oh, _yes..._ ” he hissed as her finger wiggled inside of him to the hilt.

Trevelyan slid her finger back out a little, still bobbing her mouth around his cock, and twisted it in half-circles around at just the inside of his entrance. Cullen went shock still when he started to feel a second finger sneaking its way past the puckering ring of muscle. His eyes shot open, and he stared down at the top of the Inquisitor's head with slight surprise; she had never used more than one finger on him before... _Oh. Oh...._ But her lips and tongue were doing such wonderful things in the front, that the added stretching from behind was but a faint twinge.

Cullen tried to relax; the hand splayed out on the wall had slid down so that he was holding up a good portion of his weight with it. His knees threatened to buckle at any moment as the hand with two fingers moving inside him added a thumb to the sensational overload by rubbing the skin between his balls and anus. Any pretense of staying quiet went flying through the Void when Trevelyan curled her fingers forward and right over _that_ spot. “Mmm, fuck,” Cullen gasped, a hard emphasis on the last letters.

The Inquisitor didn't stop, kept curling and pushing her fingers buried inside him over that sweet euphoria-inducing spot until Cullen was too drunk on the feeling to notice she had found a rhythm to it. Push in, bring down and curl, push in, bring down and curl. It was calculated and mostly consistent movements, until Cullen was openly panting and moaning into the air above her.

“More,” he demanded of her with a growl. His hips started to make up a new rhythm, an unsteady pace that made Trevelyan keep her head and hands still while she most likely was figuring out what Cullen was doing. The Inquisitor's mouth was yielding, accepting his stiff and hot organ as his hips rolled him forward and back. Cullen bit back a whine of disappointment that she wasn't quite hitting that spot he wanted, but he only had to give a few more flexes of his hips and thighs before her fingers caught up with his pace.

It was slow and exploratory at first. Pushing into her warm and wet mouth as her fingers withdrew, but not all the way out, and then pulling out of her mouth while her fingers pushed in, hitting the bundle of nerves at almost the perfect angle. When he felt her mouth around him and the digits inside him moving more quickly, Cullen rolled his hips faster as well.

He couldn't keep the rhythm up consistently, his hips snapping and jerking when her fingers slammed into him harder and faster, but Trevelyan barely faltered. _By the Maker, she's some sort of Desire demon._   She was too fucking good at this, sucking and humming and thrusting and slamming. Everything between his legs was one massive organ of sexual desire; her fingers felt like they were pushing into his cock, touching something so deep inside of him, he thought he was going keel over.

Cullen kept himself upright, but that hand was slipping further down the wall, hunching him further over her until he was almost touching the top of her head with his stomach. “Fuckfuckfuck,” was all he could muster, a litany of curses falling from his lips when he wasn't making guttural noises.

Trevelyan's fingers followed his new relentless pace, angling down and forward to ram them into his prostate. Stars danced before his closed eyes with each hard and determined thrust of her digits inside. He barely noticed the saliva dribbling down the curve of her jaw as she kept her lips stretched around his darkening shaft. He could feel the intensity growing stronger, the heat threatening to brim over, the coiling pinching down below. Cullen didn't stop thrusting into her mouth, didn't stop pushing back into her fingers; he chased the building release.

Cullen tried to shout out her name and ended up calling out to the Maker. “I- I, ungh, fuck,” he panted, “Maker, yes. So close.” Trevelyan just kept at it; her hands, wrist, mouth, neck... they were probably getting extremely tired. He could feel it right there on the edge, and he knew, and he wanted to warn her, but he never wanted her to stop.

And then his world shattered around him, heat blossoming and making him dizzy. His cock twitched in her mouth as his orgasm rolled over him, and he coated the back of her throat with his release. She swallowed his seed slowly, carefully. He grunted and clenched his teeth while Trevelyan's fingers continued slow and careful movements in his ass, his orgasm still shooting bolts like lightning through his body. The Inquisitor sucked him off gently, drawing out the last of his release through his tender organ.

“Ah... ah!” Cullen breathed, trying to keep himself from toppling onto the woman that was easing her fingers out of his anus and giving his softening cock a final lick.

Trevelyan titled her head back, gazing up at what Cullen knew to be his thoroughly-fucked expression – something akin to bliss. Sweat beaded along his brow, and his hair was amazingly disheveled even though neither of them had touched it. His chest heaved with the gasps of air he was trying to suck in, and his hand finally fell away from her head to fall limp by her shoulder.

“Should I...” she started but asked instead, “Join me in bed when you're ready?” Trevelyan maneuvered onto her knees to stand.

Cullen shook his head, finally opening his hazel eyes, and glanced down at her. “Just... give me a moment,” he answered with a husky voice.

“Alright.” She pushed her back against the wall behind her and slid upwards until she was fully standing with Cullen's hand flat on the wall next to her.

Cullen immediately shifted towards her, dropping his head onto her shoulder and slipping his other arm around her waist. “You're too good to me,” he whispered with a chuckle against her covered collarbone.

“Mmm,” she breathed back quietly, twisting her fingers into the fall of his blouse. “Only because you allow it.”

Cullen snorted softly, knowing full well that she was using his shirt as a rag, but he didn't mind much as the thing was going straight into the 'dirty' pile anyway. He tilted his chin to feather a kiss over her jaw. “I'm certain it's the other way around.” He moved the hand that was pressed against the wall down to her waist as well, sneaking his fingers under the hem of her tunic. “Remind me take your clothes off before we do anything next time. You have far too many layers on right now.”

“Oh, you want to... still?” Trevelyan raised a brow at Cullen and tried to playfully push him away. “Well then, take your breather while I remove all of these _layers_.”

Cullen stood firm, his form trapping her against the wall. “I can at least help you with _this_.”

He was determined to do most of the work, his fingers undoing the clasps of her tunic until it fell open, and Cullen kissed a line down her bared neck. Cullen had to bend down awkwardly with his pants still bunched around his knees to shuck off the Inquisitor's boots, but he ended up tossing his own boots and letting his pants and smalls follow while he was on the ground. Trevelyan giggled quietly while she watched him shuffle around on the floor. He stood again rather quickly and caught her jaw between his hands to steal a kiss.

It was a slow and drawn-out kiss, simple movements of his lips against hers with no rush to deepen it. Trevelyan gripped the fabric of his shirt at his sides while Cullen brushed his tongue along her bottom lip. His hands disappeared from her face and traveled down to her waist again, this time going for her middle, his fingers working the laces of her trousers. He pushed the loosened fabric aside, slipping a hand into her smallclothes. Trevelyan gasped into Cullen's mouth as his fingers traced the seam of her nether lips.

Cullen paused near her entrance, dipping just the tip of his middle finger between her folds to feel her warm and _wet_. “By the Maker,” he said, “I forget sometimes how much pleasure you derive from turning me into a hot mess.”

Trevelyan smiled and bent at her knees, a small sign of her desperation for him to slip his finger into her, but he kept his hand cupped around her pubic mound, only idly grazing the pads of his fingers on her flesh. “A hot mess indeed,” she said with a giggle, “But you know... If you're inclined, we could take it a step or two further.”

“Now?” Cullen removed his hand just long enough to slip her trousers down to her knees.

Trevelyan shifted her legs, catching her pant legs with her feet as they hit the floor so that she could step out of them. She shrugged almost innocently. “Well, not right _now_. I'm inclined to have you take me up against this wall and – Oh!”

Her sentence was cut short when Cullen lifted her up and pressed his legs between her thighs to spread her wide. The Inquisitor had to catch her arms around his shoulders and neck. Cullen huffed a laugh, holding her hips. “I'm glad to hear that we're on the same page.”

“I greatly approve, Commander Rutherford,” Trevelyan said while attempting to hook her ankles together behind him. She looked down at him from her angle against the wall. “But are you up for this?”

Cullen reached one of his hands between the diamond-shaped gap in their thighs and adjusted his hips slightly until he grasped his hard-again cock, brushing it along the inside of Trevelyan's thigh. “I told you I just needed a moment.”

He watched her eyes go wide, a glint of approval. “Such stamina,” she said, “a soldier's work is never done.”

Cullen chuckled, shifting to better take on her weight over his muscled thighs. “Some days serve me better than others.” Still in his hand, the head of his erection touched her lower lips. “Forgive my impatience. If you need... preparation...”

“No. No, I'm all good here.” Trevelyan wiggled her hips as if to urge him on.

Cullen quickly kissed her once more for good measure, enjoying the feel of her nails against his scalp. He broke away from their kiss, angling himself again and helping her settle more comfortably on his legs and the wall behind her. He had meant to ease into her, fill her nice and slow, but Trevelyan seemed to have other plans for as soon as the tip of his cock spread her folds, she flexed her thighs and threw all of her weight on him. He managed to get his hand out of the way, but her slick, slick pussy sheathed him almost to the hilt in one incredibly smooth motion that made him bite back a groan.

The satisfied moan from the Inquisitor broke Cullen from his temporary stupor, and he grabbed her hips more firmly. He dipped his hips down and back, his cock gliding out of her just enough for him to jerk his hips forward and drive it back in. Her walls clamping around him was exquisite, bathing his thick organ with liquid heat. His cock was still sensitive, almost ridiculously so, from his earlier orgasm, and he had to start out with a languid pace lest he'd spill himself inside of her like an over-excited adolescent.

Trevelyan twined her fingers in his hair again, her eyes catching his as he worked himself slowly inside of her. “You know,” she started, rolling her shoulders back more firmly against the wall, “you're not going to break me.” She gripped his hips with her inner thighs, her heels digging into the formed mounds of his ass. The Inquisitor managed to lift herself up that way and used her back and shoulders to push away from the wall to shove herself rather forcefully back down onto him.

Cullen let her have her fun, relishing in her strength and resolve. All that running around Thedas was doing wonders on her body, and she never hesitated to show off her prowess for him. It was probably why she had had the endurance to keep up with his wanton pace earlier without complaining or slowing due to cramping. It also brought on a slight competitive streak in him, to show her that he could keep up with this insatiable vitality of hers.

Which was why he grabbed handfuls of her ass then and lunged himself forward and up, slamming his thick cock so deep inside that Trevelyan cried out loudly. She tossed her head back, the long column of her neck stretched out before him, but in this position, he couldn't bend forward well enough to taste her glistening skin. He watched the pulse fluttering under her skin instead and drank in the sharp and encouraging cries pouring from her throat as he did it again and again.

Trevelyan's fingers dug into his neck, her nails probably leaving pink lines, and she arched her back, starting to meet his forceful thrusts with rolls of her hips. It left Cullen panting and grunting from the exertion, but the aches in his arms and legs were all worth it to listen to the delighted wails from his lover. He briefly contemplated throwing her to floor and having his way with her there, but no, he would finish it here, pressing her hard against the stone wall.

It was becoming unbearably hot, slicked up with sweat as they were without a breeze to cool them. His own frantic heartbeat was loud in Cullen's ears, almost drowning out the Inquisitor's greedy cries. Her body was yielding and relentless at the same time, her core opening and stretching to accommodate his piercing cock while the wall had no give to bounce her back – together, they had to work for it. Work for it they did as her arching back thrust her chest out, her heaving breasts still trapped under her breastband.

“Ugn, that feels so good, Cullen,” Trevelyan said, her voice heady with desire. Desire for him.

His name on her tongue teetered him on the edge, his body aflame with the need for completion again. Trevelyan's cries heightened in pitch, and her body started to lose its rhythm, heedlessly bouncing on his cock. Cullen could feel her walls tightening, her muscles straining as she no doubt was pursuing her own release. Their pace turned frenzied, his pulsing erection lurching into her intoxicating heat.

Before he could shift his feet to get a better grip on the floor, Trevelyan clamped down on his cock hard, tight and spasming around him. Cullen slapped his hand to the wall to keep them steady, trying his damnedest to fuck her senseless while her orgasm rocked her body, but it was so _tight_ , and she just wouldn't let him go. Her lascivious moan had his gut clenching hotly, and he attempted to block out the building pressure. Cullen groaned out to her, “I'm, nnn- W-where?”

Breathlessly, Trevelyan answered, “Inside.”

Cullen brought down the dam with her approval, heat and delirium washing over him. He leaned into her hard, trapping her between himself and the wall as he released deep inside of her. Cullen grunted, clenching his teeth as his second orgasm of the evening battered him senseless. Trevelyan's weight was suddenly too much, but he managed to slide them both bonelessly to the ground and settle her in his lap. He dropped his hands behind him, holding up his weight there, and laughed weakly. His cock pulsed a few more times still buried in her, and the muscles of his legs quivered under her thighs.

Trevelyan leaned forward, hands on his chest, to kiss his cheek, softly giggling herself. “My knight.” She kissed his damp forehead. “My lion.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “My love.”

Cullen pecked a quick kiss back and dropped himself away from her to fall back on the floor. “As much as I love you...” he huffed a laugh and swiped an arm over his brow. “I don't think I have enough in me for another one tonight.”

Trevelyan blinked. “Mmm,” she hummed and eased herself off of the commander to sit beside him. “I am quite satisfied with tonight's festivities. When you're up for it though, I'd like to try a few new things.” She glanced down at him with a wicked smile. “Later, of course,” she added with a flick of her hand.

Cullen felt his cheeks flushing, wondering at what shade of pink his face was turning. _What else could we possibly try?_   Instead, he agreed, “Of course.”

* * *

 

 


End file.
